


Never Lost at Love

by Unfeathered



Series: Never Lost at Love [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Lust, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Angel's never been Lindsey's to lose
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Lindsey McDonald (AtS)
Series: Never Lost at Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721014
Kudos: 3





	Never Lost at Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/90762.html) on 16 April 2008 for the prompt:
> 
>  _There's no exception to the rule_  
>  I've never been nobody's fool  
> I've never lost at love not counting you - Garth Brooks, Not Counting You

Lindsey's had his share of lovers. He was the shy boy at school, but with his looks he was never short of attention. So he loved, but he never gave enough to lose.

He gives Angel everything. On his knees with Angel's cock in his mouth, his throat, giving of himself and snatching greedily at whatever Angel will give him in return. Angel's fingers curled tight in his hair give the illusion of want, of need, but he knows Angel doesn't really want him, let alone need him.

Angel's never been his to lose. But he's lost all the same.


End file.
